The Search for the Stone
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: In the early 1600's Nora gave up everything to be with the person she loved, now it's 300 years later and she's still questioning her decision. Will she give up all hope of finding the stone? Will she finally drink human blood? And does she really want to become human again?...During Movie
1. 1612

**Author's Note: Okay so I know I did one of these stories a long time ago but I'm starting another now, anywho the link to what Nora looks like is on my profile and I hope you enjoy the story :D xx BABYLIBBY96**

* * *

England, 1612...

I ran out of the house and headed straight for the barn, I found my male black horse Shadow in the first stall closest to the barn exit "Nora!" My enraged father shouted, I could tell from the volume of his voice that he was getting closer and I knew I had no time to saddle Shadow

"Come on boy" I whispered opening the stall door and lightly grabbing his long black mane, I quickly led him out of the barn and I easily lifted myself onto his back "Get back here Nora!" Father shouted again, I looked behind me to see him approaching us

"I'm sorry" I cried, he paused and shook his head "Just come back into the house and we will forget this ever happened. Everything will go back to normal" he said in a more calmer tone, I sat up straight

"That's exactly what I don't want" I replied, his eyes narrowed "Nora you will get back into this house and do what you are told. Your mother is too sick to deal with your pathetic rebellion and disgrace to our family, she could lose the baby do you want that?!" he shouted once again angered by my disobediance

"No. But I won't stay" I said tears flowing down my cheeks, I turned back around and nudged Shadows sides causing him to gallop into the forest.

As soon as I passed a familiar looking tree I slowed Shadow down until he was trotting, once I turned the corner Shadow stopped instantly and I gasped "Hello Nora" A familiar voice greeted, I smiled in relief "I didn't think you would still be here" I admitted, he walked around Shadow until he reached my left leg and I gently shifted until both legs were on the left side of Shadow

"You know I'll always wait for you" he said lifting his arms and resting his hands on my thighs, I slid down Shadow's side and he wrapped his arms underneath my bum to keep me up, his head reached my stomach and I held onto his shoulders "You always know how to charm a girl don't you Gregory?" I asked teasingly, he rolled his eyes and let me slide down his body until my feet hit the ground

"And you always fall for it don't you Nora?" he asked in the same tone, I chuckled and quickly pecked his lips "Father will come looking for me again" I sighed, he nodded and took my hands in his "I actually have something to ask you" he said, I nodded as a sign for him to continue

"Do you really love me Nora?" he asked, I nodded again with raised eyebrows "I'm disgracing my family to be with you of course I love you" I exclaimed confused, his hands moved and he wrapped his arms around my waist "And would you die to be with me?" he asked hopefully, I nodded again "Yes. Why?" I asked a little worried, he smiled slightly

"The meeting tonight didn't go quite as planned. My family we have to leave England" he explained, I felt sadness take over my emotions along with curiosity "Why?" I asked shakily "We've lost something and it will take a while to get it back. I want you to come with us" he said, I smiled a little at the thought of leaving with him "Of course" I sighed happily,

he crushed his lips agains't my own and I put my hands on his neck "But I need you to sacrifice something for me" he said reluctantly, I shrugged "I'll do it. What else do I have to lose?" I asked chuckling at the end "There's something you don't know about me Nora. There is a reason I can only meet you at night" he said releasing my waist, my hands slid down his chest until they eventually dropped at my sides

"Go on" I said quietly, he sighed "I'm a vampire Nora. Your father is hunting us and that's why I have to leave, for my family's safety" he said, my eyes widened and I tried to take in the information he had just given me "Y..you're a vampire? How?" I asked nervously "My uncle turned my father a few months ago, and then father soon turned the rest of us so he wouldn't have to watch us die while he lived on" he explained, I nodded

"What exactly did you want me to give up Gregory?" I asked looking down at the muddy ground, the white hood of my cape fell over my eyes slightly "Your humanity Nora. Let me turn you and you can help us search for what we need. And you can be with me forever" he said pushing back the hood until it fell down onto my back, I ran the offer through my head a thousand times thinking over the good and bad of accepting,

but all that entered my mind was that if I said no he would leave and I would have to go back to my family...and I would never see him again "Will it hurt?" I whispered looking up at him "Yes. But only for a few seconds, you'll be asleep for a few hours afterwoods and when you wake you will only feel thirst" he said,

I nodded and closed my eyes for a few seconds before re-opening them "Don't leave me" I begged, he smiled at my answer and I noticed his sharp fangs "As long as you don't leave me" he said leaning down until his lips were agains't my neck, my eyes clenched shut as I felt his fangs on my neck "Try not to scream" before I could reply to his demand a blinding pain ran through my throat and I gasped loudly.


	2. 300 Years Later

300 Years Later, Scotland...

I fell down onto the grass roughly and panted, I had been out for a nightly trip with Rudolph and Rookery had found us again, he chased us for a few minutes making sure to shine the lights of his truck on us as he did, I had fallen down near the house while Rudolph managed to fly onto the balcony,

I mustered up enough strength to turn back into my human form but I fell onto my side almost instantly, there was a loud thud next to me and I flinched back while hissing slightly "Nora. It's me" A familiar voice gasped, I sighed in relief and strugglingly pushed myself up to a sitting position

"Are you alright?" I asked still panting from my lack of blood and too much light "Thirsty" he replied with his eyes still closed, I nodded in agreement and looked around at our destination, we were in front of a large house but Scotland was filled with them so it was a little difficult to figure out where we were exactly

"There has to be a barn around here somewhere, all these fields one should at least contain some animals" I said in thought, I suddenly heard light footsteps running towards us and I froze, a young boy around Rudolph's human age appeared next to him and I relaxed a little

"Are you okay?" he asked looking down at Rudolph, I was inbetween two large bushes so he obviously hadn't seen me yet "Do I look it?" Rudolph asked still face down on the grass, a bright light shone through the gates and I gasped while hiding my face with my arms until the lights dissapeared

"Do you...do you know where I can get a cow?" Rudolph asked panting still, I cralwed out from behind the bushes and the boy's eyes widened "Uh..if you want a glass of milk" he said nervously "No not milk. Just a cow, and hurry" Rudolph replied staring down at the ground,

I stroked the back of his head soothingly and looked at the boy "Please help us" I begged, he nodded and jumped up to his feet "Can you walk?" he asked, I nodded "Barely, but he can't" I said motioning to Rudolph "Wait right here" The boy said,

I nodded and he ran somewhere before appearing again after a few seconds with a red wagon "I'll pull him" he said, I nodded again and helped Rudolph climb into the small wagon "Follow me" he said as he started walking making sure to pull Rudolph with him, I looked around cautiously before lifting my white hood over my head and following the young boy.

We soon reached the barn in the middle of a field and I was surprised that it wasn't locked, the boy pulled Rudolph into the barn and I sumbled in after them finding about 5 cows in the barn, I closed my eyes feeling more and more drained by the minute "Are you okay?" The boy asked looking at me, I smiled reasuringly

"Yes, I'm just a little tired" I replied leaning over and resting my arms on the hay before letting my head fall onto them "What do I do with him?" he asked pointing to Rudolph who was still in the wagon "Help him get to one of the cows, he'll do the rest" I explained tiredly as I struggled to keep my eyes open,

after a few seconds I heard the very familiar squelching sound which I knew as fangs piercing the skin, I smiled but the boy grimaced in disgust "I think I'm gonna hurl" he muttered before leaving the barn, I giggled and soon enough the sound of drinking stopped all together

"Nora, it's your turn" Rudolph said crouching down to my level, I sighed "I can't hold myself up any more, I'm so tired" I whimpered, he pushed back my hood and stroked my cheek "You have to drink Nora, Gregory will never forgive you if you go back unfed" he said,

I knew he was right but I couldn't pull myself up "I'll help you" he said putting one arm around my back while pulling my left arm over his shoulders, he helped me to a standing position but I knew without his help I would probably fall down...again "Nearly there Nora" he said in a calming tone,

I looked around through half closed eyes and found myself right in front of a cow, I untied my white cloak and handed it to Rudolph not wanting to get blood stains on it before resting my hands on the cows back for support, I leaned in closer and ran my nose up the neck until I found the spot

"You're there Nora" Rudolph said still in front of the cow, I closed my eyes and eagerly sank my fangs deep into the cows neck succesfully piercing the skin and the vein, the warm blood ran down my throat and I could feel my energy quickly re-filling with each gulp of blood,

when I felt I was full I slowly pulled my mouth away from the cow and turned to Rudolph who had been watching me "Better?" he asked smirking slightly, I sighed in content and nodded "Much, andy blood?" I asked motioning to my mouth, he nodded and I wiped away the blood with the back of my hand before sucking the drops off my hand "Where's the boy?" I asked looking around the barn,

he shrugged "He was probably disgusted by the drinking, he went outside I think" he replied handing me back my cloak, I tied the strings that landed on my chest to keep the cloak on my body "Let's go before Rookery comes" I said, he nodded and we walked out of the barn in time to see a large red truck with bright lights attached heading towards a small boy

"Oh no" I whispered, the truck sped up and the boy screamed "Look out!" Rudolph shouted, I realised then that he had run towards the boy and grabbed him before Rookey could run him over, I smiled in relief once I spotted Rudolph flying away with him "Good boy" I said before shifting into my bat form and following them.


	3. Tony's House

I landed on the blimp to the boys right and I shifted back to my normal form "You can open your eyes now" I said noticing his eyes were clenched shut, he slowly opened them and they widened at the sight "Wow" he exclaimed "Enjoying the view?" Rudolph asked leaning back on his hands

"Yeah, and thanks dude you saved my life, that truck was gonna splatter me" he said facing Rudolph "You keep calling me dude, my names Rudolph. And this is Nora" Rudolph said motioning to me, the boy glanced back at me and I waved a little "Dude is slang, like you call a friend" he explained turning back to Rudolph

"Friend?" he asked tilting his head "Well we saved each others lives didn't we?" The boy asked holding out his hand "Yes we did. Friends" Rudolph said shaking his hand "My name is Tony" the boy said turning and offering me his hand, I smiled a little and shook it "Let's play" he said getting to his feet

"Yes, we shall play" Rudolph nodded also standing, they started to jump up and down while laughing "My best friends a vampire!" Tony shouted excitedly, I giggled and watched amused as they played but I could feel a small jealous type feeling in the back of my mind, it had been so long since I talked to someone like me...a normal human girl,

letting Gregory turn me meant giving up a lot of old habits and I did miss a lot of them, like being able to go out into the sun without worrying about bursting into flames "I think I should get home" Tony said jumping and landing on his rear end next to me "How do we get down from here?" he asked worriedly "You'll fly" I said shrugging "But I can't fly" he said, I giggled

"I got you up here didn't I?" Rudolph asked crouching down "I guess so" Tony replied "Then stay calm. Friend" Rudolph said smiling a little "Alright let's fly" he said standing straight and holding his hand out to Tony, I let my hood fall down and I stood up aswell "As long as you're holding onto me you'll be fine" Rudolph reasured, Tony nervously stood up and placed his hand into Rudolph's

"Ladies first" he said smirking at me, I rolled my eyes "You are so much like your brother" I said before walking forwards and jumping off the edge of the blimp, I flew up until I was hovering in front of the boys "Come on then" I said crossing my arms, Rudolph flew up into the air and Tony went with him "Wow, it's great to be a vampire" Tony exclaimed as we flew in the direction of his home

"Membership does have it's privilages" Rudolph said "My mom and dad went to a party there" Tony said pointing towards one of the many large mansions in Scotland "Vampires are a lot different than' I thought they'd be" Tony said after a few silent seconds "Father's seen to that, were a family not fears that's why we only drink cows blood" Rudolph explained "But I thought vampires drink human blood" Tony said confused,

I chuckled "We do, but we have to live with cows blood" I said "Why?" he asked "Because we've been hunted for centuries and we always have to hide, we want to become humans not eat them for dinner" Rudolph said shaking his head, we flew over a lake but soon ended up flying over the fields again "Hey do you see what color that car is?" Tony asked, I looked and squinted

"Green. Man and woman inside, man talking very loudly and waving his hands" I said "Oh no my parents! I'm in a lot of trouble my dad's gonna kill me" he exclaimed, I rolled my eyes and we steered to fly towards his house, as soon as we landed on the balcony to Tony's window he ran inside and I slowly followed "You need to hide" he said putting his glasses on the side table and jumping into bed fully clothed,

I could hear his parents's voices getting closer and I looked around the room for a hiding spot "Take your time Nora" Rudolph said sarcastically, I inwardly cursed myself knowing he learnt that tone from watching humans which I allowed him to do "No more going out with you" I said giving him an' annoyed look, he rolled his eyes and the door opened so I thought quickly by flying upwards to the ceiling,

I had to keep my arms pinned to my sides so that my dress didn't fall down into his parents view, Rudolph was up agains't the corner ceiling of the room also watching Tony's parents and a Scottish woman "What's that?" Tony's father asked sniffing the air, his mother also sniffed and I realised it was the vampire smell "I smell it too" his mother said confused,

Tony's father closed the balcony window thinking the smell was coming from outside and they soon left the room, Tony jumped out of the bed and I floated down until I was stood on the window floor, Rudolph landed next to me with a light thud while looking at the door "So those are your parents. They look nice" he said "And tasty?" Tony asked slightly excited "No, nice as in very nice" Rudolph said

"They have their moments" Tony sighed while sitting on the edge of his bed "I suppose we must take our leave" Rudolph said walking towards the window, I followed him and moved the curtain to look out "I haven't had so much fun with a boy my age since I really was 9. Thank's dude" Rudolph said about to open the window "You guys can stay if you want" Tony said,

I flinched back from the window at the sight of Rookery's truck "Maybe we should" I said nervously "Do vampires really sleep in coffins? Cuz that's gonna be a problem" Tony said nodding "Just as long as the sun can't find us. This would be excellent for me" Rudolph said opening the chest in front of Tony's bed "And where would I sleep? I'm too big to fit into any of these boxes" I said looking around the room

"You could sleep in our basement, it's nice and dark down there" Tony said shrugging, I thought about it for a moment before nodding "It sounds good. Lead the way" I said holding out my hand, Tony took it in his small one and he slowly opened the bedroom door "I'll be back" he said turning to Rudolph "Goodnight little brother" I said, he nodded and Tony lead me out into the hall and down the stairs

"So do you have any more brothers and sisters?" he asked curiously while leading me down into the basement "Their not my real family Tony" I admitted as we reached the bottom of the very dark basement "Then how do you know them?" he asked confused, I shrugged and looked around the large room smiling at all the bed choices

"It's difficult to explain Tony. I don't know how you children describe it these days but I'm close with Rudolph's brother" I said trying to explain how I knew the family in the simplest way I could "Rudolph has a brother?" he asked surprised, I nodded and decided to choose a long wicker box to sleep in, it actually looked like a coffin to me "So you're going out with his brother?" he asked,

I was sat down in the coffin with my legs stretched out "What does that mean?" I asked confused "It means you like him more than' a friend and he likes you more than' a friend, and you guys kiss and everything" he said grimacing towards the end, I giggled and nodded

"Then yes Tony I'm going out with Rudolph's older brother" I said amused, he nodded and I shuffled back until I was lying down fully "Night Nora" he said shutting the box for me, I couldn't see anything except for the bottom of the wicker lid "Goodnight Tony" I said before closing my eyes.


	4. The Cemetary

The Next Night...

I looked around the cemetary and sighed to myself, as soon as the sun had gone down Rudolph came to get me from the basement and we came home straight away, only problem was none of them were here and he had seen something back in Tony's room

"It was the stone Nora, I have to go back" he exclaimed, I pulled myself up to sit on one of the large gravestones while facing him "You can't. He doesn't need to be dragged into all of this" I replied shaking my head, he rolled his eyes and was quiet for a moment "I'm going back, he must have seen it somewhere" he said before flying up and leaving me alone in the cemetary.

It had been about half an' hour since Rudolph had gone to see Tony and I was bored out of my mind, the family were probably feeding somewhere so they weren't back yet, I heard a twig suddenly snap behind me and I looked back to see Rudolph and Tony wakling towards me "So you didn't see the real thing then?" Rudolph asked dissapointedly

"I dreamt it all, the amulet, the comet. Does it mean something?" Tony asked curiously as they both sat on a small rounded grave "I can't say, it's a secret" Rudolph said "Who am I gonna tell? Who's gonna believe me?" Tony asked sighing afterwards, I slowly got down from the gravestone and sat down next to him "Alright, it is the comet Atamon" Rudolph said looking up at the sky,

Tony looked aswell and we could easily see the comet slowly moving "It is the comet of the lost souls, it could mean the end of this curse" he said "What curse?" Tony asked looking back at him "The curse of being a vampire" I explained, he looked back at me his face full of confusion "There was a piece of the comet that fell to earth, a great magician made it into an' amulet of power but they lost it 300 years ago to the sea" I said motioning to Rudolph...it was also the night I was turned

"Yes I saw it" Tony exclaimed "And my uncle Von tried to catch it. But no one's seen him since, and from that night to this our wandering has never ended" Rudolph finished "I'll help you find it, that must be what my dream really means" Tony said putting a hand on Rudolph's shoulder "Yes, you are to join our quest. We'll truly be brothers then" Rudolph agreed putting his own hand on Tony's shoulder,

we suddenly heard a familiar screeching noise and my head spun to look up at the sky "Oh no" I whispered noticing the four bats heading our way "Hide my parents are coming" Rudolph said turning to Tony "But were brothers" Tony said "They don't know that, go" Rudolph said standing from the gravestone, Tony jumped up and hid behind a large slightly broken gravestone while I stood next to Rudolph,

two bats floated down slowly and in a small flash turned into Rudolph's parents "Mama, papa" he exclaimed "Rudolph, thank the stars you're safe" His mother, Freda said hugging him "My son you must never stray so far away again" His father, Fredrick said worriedly "We were only taking the road less travelled" Rudolph said motioning to me, his parents looked back at me and I sighed quietly

"I'm sorry we didn't come back, Rookery was after us and we had to feed because of his lights and..." Freda cut me off "Nora it's alright, you're both safe and that's what matters" she said reasuringly, I nodded feeling more relieved now "Yoohoo" a familiar young voice called "Anna" Rudolph exclaimed hugging his little sister "Brother darling, you two are the nervy ones. Sneaking off like some daywalkers" she said glancing at me,

I shrugged innocently "We wish, so father did you find the stone?" Rudolph asked turning to face his father "No but I'm sure were on the right path" he said "Because..." Rudolph's father cut him off "We still have 38 hours" "But you see that's..." "I will not fail you" Fredrick said cutting off his son again, I crossed my arms and hoped they wouldn't find Tony "Gregory" Freda said a little confused while looking behind me,

I spun around to see Gregory behind Tony walking towards him, Tony jumped and ran out from behind the stone pressing himself agains't another one "No, Gregory he's my friend" Rudolph said pushing his older brother back "A mortal" Fredfrick exclaimed running over to where Tony stood, Rudolph stood on Tony's right and I nervously fiddled with my cloak strings

"I'm friends with Nora and Rudolph and they gave me a bite proof gurantee" Tony said moving closer to Rudolph "You can be anything to them. Victimizer, slave, dinner perhaps. But you can never be their friend" Fredrick said putting two fingers underneath Tony's chin and lifting him off the ground

"He likes vampires, and he dreams about us" Rudolph said "Am I in your dreams mortal?" Anna asked fanning herself, I chuckled to myself and turned back to the others "And he knows about the amulet" Rudolph added "Then he's a spy, Rooker's knave" Fredrick said lowering Tony back to his feet

"Darling he doesn't look like a spy, and besides even Rudolph couldn't make up such a story. Could you sweetheart?" Freda asked looking at her son, Rudolph shook his head with an' innocent look on his face "Mortal or not he's just a boy. But if you insist on eating him go ahead" Freda said kissing Fredrick's knuckles "I never said I would. Leave I say" he demanded looking back at Tony

"But Rudolph..." he started "Should never have befriended you, leave I say" Fredrick said louder before hissing at Tony, Tony screamed and started running while I made my way towards Gregory "Are you alright?" I asked resting my arms on his upper arms "Fine, just worried about you" he replied running his fingers along my collarbone, I suddenly heard the familiar rumble of a vehicle and I tensed

"Rookery! Get back!" Fredrick shouted pushing us all away as the hunter appeared at the archway with his stake gun "Take the family" he said to Freda, she nodded and took us all behind the pillars so that we could see what was going on, the doorway to the underground was close by so we could run in there if we wanted

"Come on Nora" The boys exclaimed, I glanced back at them and then back at Rookery "Don't even think about it Nora" Gregory said warningly, he deffinatly knew what was on my mind and it was strange having our tables turned "Fine" I snapped before following him into the underground.


	5. Fredrick and Tony's vision

I heard a young male voice scream and I spun around to see Tony on the floor, he must've fallen through one of our secret entrances "Tony are you alright?" Rudolph asked helping Tony to his feet, they both looked up at something and I sat down on a step "Look out" Rudolph suddenly exclaimed, he pulled Tony off the ledge and a few seconds later a blinding light appeared,

I hissed and hid behind a pillar while covering my head with my arms "Wow" I heard Tony sigh in awe, I hesitatingly raised my head and found the light had dimmed enough for me to come out "What you did was foolish" Fredrick said looking at Tony "Foolish, but brave" Freda said, Tony was silent and seemed to be staring at something "Tony are you okay?" I asked a little worried,

his hand shot out and he grabbed the pendant Fredrick wore, my eyes widened and Fredrick grabbed Tony's hand that was on the pendant, both of them seemed to stare off into the distance and I glanced around at the others "Should we do something?" I asked looking at Gregory, he shrugged and spun a small rock around in his hands, they both finally came back to earth and pulled their hands away from the pendant "We shared a vision" Fredrick said with wide eyes

"He has a sympathy for our kind" Freda said looking at Tony "How lovely" Anna said dreamily from her spot next to me, I giggled and rolled my eyes "Young Von found the stone, then he made his way to Scotland plucked from the sea by a merchand ship just as rumour had it" Fredrick said in thought "Then he could still be roaming free" Freda said hopefully

"There was a woman I'd never seen before, she wore strange coat of arms. We must find which family she belongs to" Fredrick said pacing back and forth "Trace her crest" he added "I can help" Tony offered "No it's too risky to involve a mortal" Fredrick replied "What have we got to lose? We've been searching for 2 Centuries" Rudolph said, Fredrick spun around to face him

"This is what come's from contact with mortals. Disrespect, insolence" he said angrily "Fredrick he does have a point" Freda said trying to calm him down "Alright, help if you can. But do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hatefull enemy or my wrath will be revealed, are we clear?" Fredrick asked, he had stormed towards Tony and leaned in close so now Tony was leaning back on the step,

Tony smiled nervously and nodded "You should get home Tony, wouldn't want your parents to worry" I said noticing how scared he was, he nodded eagerly and ran towards me "I'll take you home" I said standing up, I felt someone take my hand and I looked to see Gregory quite close "You're not going anywhere. Stay here with me" he said stroking my neck with the back of his hand, I sighed

"It's alright Nora, I'll take Tony home" Rudolph said reasuringly, I looked down at him and he had a small smirk on his face "Don't look so proud Rudolph, that'll be you one day" I said pointing to his older brother, he rolled his eyes and lead Tony through the stair exit

"Why couldn't I leave?" I asked turning back to Gregory, he shrugged "You didn't come back last time, I didn't want that again" he said lacing his fingers with mine "I've been with you at least 300 years now and you still get nervous when I don't come back for one night?" I asked slightly amused

"Yes, does that surprise you?" he asked tilting his head, I shrugged "A little, but I'd probably be the same if the tables were turned" I admitted, he nodded and I noticed his parents silently conversing in the corner of the dark room "Speaking of turned tables were you about to attack Rookery earlier on?" he asked a little angry, I sighed "I couldn't help it, you know how week I am around people" I said sitting back down on the step, he sat down next to me and put an' arm around my waist

"You're getting better, 300 years of practice is bound to help" he said, I smiled a little "He reminds me of my father...a lot" I said in thought, he hmm'd in agreement "It would does make sense though Nora. He is from your line of the family remember" he said, I sighed again "I know. I just wanna forget them" I said shrugging, he nodded and stood in front of me

"C'mon" he said offering me both of his hands "What?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly "You need to get your mind off things and I'm not allowed out of the cave" he said glancing back at his parents in annoyence "If you had some self control you wouldn't have to stay here" Anna said raising her eyebrows,

he glared at her and she ran over to her parents "So where are we going?" I asked getting to my feet "Just somewhere" he replied taking my hand in his before leading me out of the main room.


	6. Giving In

The Next Night...

My eyes fluttered open and a sweet smell flooded my nose, I inhaled slowly and my mouth watered as I could practically taste what I was smelling, I dropped down from the ceiling making sure to flip mid-air and land in a crouch position, I took off my white cloak to get rid of the extra weight and sniffed the air a few more times to seek out what I was smelling,

I could hear heavy breathing and footsteps a few feet away "Nora" my head shot up to face Gregory who was now awake and still hanging upside down "What are you..." he paused and sniffed a few times before sighing "What is that?" he asked dropping down next to me "I don't know, it smells like...blood" I gasped and put my hands to my mouth and nose trying to block out the smell

"No Nora don't" he silently exclaimed while grabbing both hands and pulling them away from my face "I can't resist it" I whimpered, he nodded "I know, doesn't it smell delicious Nora?" he asked smirking, I shook my head nervously "Don't lie to me Nora you know you want it as much as I do. Just a taste they don't even have to know" he said glancing up at his family,

I sighed as I heard the footsteps again and a loud thudding noise reached my ears "Do you hear that?" he asked turning me around so that I was facing the exit of our little cave like room, his hands rested on my waist and I could feel his head right next to mine "What is it?" I asked quietly but not sure if I really wanted to know the answer "It's heart. I bet it's a hunter coming to kill us...to kill me" he whispered in my ear,

if this was him trying to push me into something it was deffinatly working "But I've resisted so long" I sighed while clenching my eyes shut "I know Nora, but I know better than' anyone that all you think about is giving in. I'll do it to but it's your move tonight. Should we let him find us or should we hunt him?" he asked,

my eyes shot open as I heard the human's heartbeat getting louder, I slowly stood up from the ground and used my senses to seek out the human, I could hear Gregory behind me waiting for me to make the first move apparently, it wasn't long before I found the terrified human looking around the dark rooms and whipping his flashlight in every direction,

as he spun around I jumped behind a pillar and waited for him to turn back around, he soon turned back around and started walking again, but this time instead of me being in front leading the way it was Gregory, he hissed slightly and the man spun around again, his flashlight fell on me but I wasn't scared

"Hi" I greeted in my calming tone, he started to shake more than' he was before and it just made his heartbeat faster "Hello Miss" he greeted nervously, he was obviously from Scotland and I wondered what he was doing down here in the first place "Why are you here?" I asked tilting my head, he gulped "A man sent me down, said he wanted me to find somethin'" he replied,

I nodded and glanced at Gregory behind him "Did this man have a pendant with a yellow stone in the middle?" I asked curiously, he nodded in confirmation and I glanced at his neck "I'm sorry" I whispered, he gave me a confused look and Gregory lunged succesfully sinking his fangs into the man's neck, the smell of blood became stronger as it dripped down the man's neck and my breathing became heavier,

the man started to groan and whimper in pain as Gregory drank from him "C'mon Nora" Gregory hissed tearing his fangs out of the man's flesh for a moment to look up at me, he had blood on his lips and a drop slowly made it's way down from the corner of his mouth, I hissed and sank my own fangs into the other side of his neck, the blood ran down my throat smooth, sweet and warm causing me to moan,

but as soon as I got a taste it was ripped away from me...literally, the man seemed to slide down the hall and it was then I noticed he had a rope tied around his waist, before I knew what was happening he had dissapeared and I was left feeling a little less than' satisfied, I hissed in frustration and chased the man who was still being pulled by the string,

In a few short moments I found him dangling near the drop entrance Tony had fallen down the night before, he was going up and I knew I wouldn't be able to catch him without also going up, but Gregory wasn't thinking clearly apparently

"Don't" I exclaimed as he jumped up grabbing onto the man's legs, Rudolph appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his older brothers legs to pull him back down "Let go Gregory let go! It's a trap! Let go!" he shouted, and with one harsh tug Gregory fell down onto the ground without the man, I knew then the mistake I'd made and I sighed while leaning agains't the wall.


	7. Arguments and Cows Blood

I looked back up at the brothers in time to see Rudolph punch Gregory in the arm, the rest of his family that had most probably woken up from the sun going down came to see what was going on "Did you bite him?" Fredrick asked angrily, how he knew what had happened was beyond me "Just a taste" Gregory confirmed while licking his lips, I did the same and could still faintly taste the sweet blood

"Did you bite him Nora?" Fredrick asked turning his anger to me, I froze not knowing what to say "No, she woke up the same time as Rudolph" Gregory lied, I inwardly sighed and knew I would have to thank him later "I apologize Nora. But was it worth betraying your family?" Fredrick asked turning back to Gregory

"Well you're the traitor, for forever denying the truth of us. We are the dark gods, but you've turned us into cowards, skulking around our holes like worms" Gregory replied "What would you have us do?" Fedrick asked slightly calmer than' before "Fight back! Make these mortals blood run cold" Gregory exclaimed, I picked up my white cloak and tied it back on before sitting down on a ledge and playing with the edge of my sleeves

"And you could do it Gregory. You'd have Nora by your side following your every demand. You're young, strong, ruthless and willing to risk a stake through the heart to prove it" Fredrick said shaking his head, I knew he was right about me following his every demand, I would do anything for his son...even taking someone's life "Better a stake than' this prison" Gregory exclaimed motioning to the underground we were currently living in

"Do you think me oblivious?" Fredrick asked "What does it matter to you what I think? If I think?" Gregory asked angrily "You may not believe it but I feel your pain" Fredrick said, Gregory scoffed "But you are Fredrick the great. You feel nothing" he said, a bright light suddenly filled te cave and I screamed as it burnt my skin, I could hear everyone elses screams but I focused on getting myself out of the light,

I settled on covering my entire body with my cloak and it seemed to help a lot, except the light was still creeping it's way through the small gaps succesfully burning small parts of my skin "Nora!" I could hear someone shout my name but I sayed where I was and hoped I wouldn't die tonight, I could still hear the family's screams and also the sound of burning flesh,

there was a loud smashing sound and everything suddenly went quiet, I hesitatingly pulled away my cloak and found it was dark again "Nora, are you alright?" Gregory asked dropping down in front of me, I slowly nodded "Yes I think so. I'm a little thirsty actually" I said feeling my throat dry up "Don't worry I'll find you something" he replied before pulling me into a tight hug, I wrapped my arms around his neck

"I found out about the coat of arms, it's Lord Mcashton's my father's boss, the missing stone must be at his house" I turned my head to see Tony near the rest of the family, the children and Freda were surrounding Fredrick who looked awfully weak "Did you hear me sir?" he asked as Fredrick stared at him

"You barely saved my life" Fedrick replied, he wasn't always the best at saying thank you to people "He's very very weak" Freda explained, Tony nodded "I know just what you need" he said smiling, I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

A While Later...

I pulled my fangs out of the cows throat and sighed in content, the taste of cows blood might have been good and slightly satisfying but now that I'd tasted human blood I wasn't sure if I could resist like before "How you feeling Nora?" Tony asked as I was the first to finish, I smiled a little and sat down on a block of hay "Refreshed. Thank you for bringing us here Tony" I said, he shrugged

"Anything to help a friend" he replied, I smiled again and turned my head to face the others, Freda pulled Gregory into our view by a dog leesh before wiping his mouth with a napkin and placing the dog muzzle in it's original place, the parents had decided it would be dangerous for eveyone if Gregory had a free reign and lucky for them they had an' old straight jacket lying around,

the others soon came into our view and they looked a lot more energized than' before "Now, I must find a place to hide you children" Fredrick said as they headed for the barn exit "You can stay at my house" Tony suggested "We need darkness, dampness and decay" Fredrick said dramatically "Then you need our cellar" Tony said nodding.


	8. The Gift to Tony

We all walked down the steps one at a time letting Tony take the lead, I looked around the large basement and smiled knowing we would be safe down here, as soon as we got to the bottom everybody spread out to find their beds "I'm sorry it's..."

"Pefect" Freda sighed cutting off Tony "I have to go upstairs. But have a good days sleep, and don't worry I'm on it" Tony said, Gregory tried to open the wicker box that I previously slept in by using his foot...he failed miserably "Here" I said amused while lifting the lid,

he rolled his eyes at me but climbed into the box "On what dear?" Freda asked confused "Finding the amulet mother, that's how we kids talk today" Rudolph explained before sitting down in his own long wooden box "Bye dude" he said high fiving Tony "Bye dude" Tony said shutting the lid of his box, Freda sat down in a chair next to her husband and Anna occupied something that resembled a canopy bed

"Where will you sleep Nora?" Tony asked noticing the taken up spaces, I shrugged "I'll find somewhere, go get some sleep Tony you'll need it" I said replied reasuringly, he nodded and quietly snuck back up the stairs "Nora" I rolled my eyes and knelt down near Gregory's box before opening the lid a little

"What?" I asked sighing "You can sleep in here with me" he offered, I giggled quietly and shook my head "I'll see you in the morning, I love you" I whispered before re-closing the lid "Nora" Anna's voice whispered, I turned my head to see her sat up in the bed "Yes?" I asked tiredly,

she climbed out of the box and took my hand "Do you know where Tony's room is?" she asked hopefully, I nodded "I want to give him something" she said holding a small object in a white hankerchief "Fine I will take you" I sighed while taking her small hand into my own, she smiled and I led her up the stairs.

We soon reached Tony's room and I slowly opened the door, he appeared to be sleeping but I could tell that he wasn't from the scuffling noise I heard a few seconds ago "Be quicky Anna" I whispered holding the door open for her, she walked into the room and I closed the door behind us

"Tony" she whispered, he turned his head and his eyes blinked a few times "Oh I thought you were my dad again" he said "Don't be surprised, I only want you to have this" she said, she unwrapped the hankerchief and placed it on his blanket covered chest, I walked closer and found it was a small mouse

"It is from the old country, it will bring you luck. And if you ever need me just whistle, you know how to whistle don't you?" she asked, he nodded and she did a long quiet whistle that seemed to echo, Tony tried to do the same but it came out in short quiet squeaks, Anna did it again and I smiled a little

"C'mon Anna, Tony needs his sleep" I said putting a hand on her shoulder, she nodded and stood from the bed "But I actually have a gift for you to Tony, for helping us" I admitted while taking her place "It's nothing as good as Anna's mouse but..." I paused and took off the red gem ring from my index finger

"I've had this for 300 years and I want you to take care of it for me. I know you'll keep it safe when I'm gone, can you do that?" I asked, he nodded and I placed the ring on top of Anna's mouse before covering them both with the napkin and placing it next to Tony on his pillow

"Goodnight Tony" I whispered stroking his cheek with the back of my hand "Night Nora, Night Anna" he said tiredly before instantly falling alseep, I smiled and stood from the bed

"Did you put him to sleep?" she asked knowingly, I nodded and shrugged "He needed it. Now come on we also need our sleep" I said, she nodded and we walked back down into the cellar.


	9. Hesitation

**Author's Note: So dude's. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately, my computer broke down but my amazing parents bought my a laptop for X-mas :D So I can start updating again. Anyway here we go.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as the sound of my name being said reached my ears, I sat up straight in my make-shift bed to in time to see Gregory climbing out of his box "What are you doing?" I asked my voice whispered so we didn't wake his parents "Help me out of this damn jacket and I'll tell you" he replied irritatedly, I rolled my eyes and unbuckled the straps of the straight jacket, when I was done he pulled off the dog muzzle "Thank you. Wait a minute" he instructed, I watched with wide eyes as he managed to take off his fathers pendant and put it around his own neck

"Again...what are you doing?" I asked nervously, his father was very strict and would most likely kill him for taking the amulet pendant "I'm going to make the call, tonight's the night Nora" he pointed out while taking my hands in his, I sighed "We don't even have the amulet yet, and we might not. I love you dearly but I don't believe we can do it anymore" I admitted shaking my head, his eyes widened slightly at my revelation "What? Nora we will be human again. We've waited nearly 300 years for this, even resisted drinking blood for all that time. Don't you want to be human again?" he asked in disbelief, I sighed again

"What does it matter? My whole family are dead, and the line has travelled all the way down to Rookery. Even if I do become human again...I'll be alone" I exclaimed quietly "No you won't. You'll be with me, 300 years have passed and I don't feel like letting you go now" he replied firmly, I nodded and averted my eyes "I know, it's just...what do we do if we don't find the amulet?" I asked, he sighed and shrugged

"I don't know Nora. But Tony, Rudolph and Anna are searching for it as we speak. I trust them to find it" he said, I nodded "I do too. I'm so scared, all I've ever known for the past 300 years are the rules of being a vampire. Now I'm going to become human in a time I don't belong in, I'm terrified" I replied my voice slightly whimpering "You'll be fine. Everything will be fine as long as you trust me" he replied nodding in understanding "I trust you" I confirmed, he smiled "Then let's go make the call" he announced leading me towards the stairs.

A Few Minutes Later...

I walked towards the edge of the cliff and sat down letting my legs hang over the edge, I looked back at Gregory who took off the pendant and held the chain in one hand "You do know what you're doing don't you?" I asked hopefully, he smirked "Do I ever?" he replied, I smiled and rolled my eyes watching as he started to swing the pendant in circles above his head.

A loud high pitched noise rang out and I tilted my head slightly, there was deffinatly a pulling sensation to the noise "Nora!" I jumped and turned to see Anna running my way, she smiled and sat down next to me "Where are the boys? Are they alright?" I asked worriedly, she nodded in reassurance "They're fine, and they know where the stone is" she exclaimed, my eyes widened "Really? I can't believe it" I replied staring out at the ocean in thought, even if they did return with the stone...did I even want to become human again?.


	10. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)  
- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).  
- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).  
- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).  
- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).  
- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


	11. Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! New chapter for 'Search for the Stone' has been posted on my new account 'BabyBearMunchkin'. Check it out if you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
